


I'm Sorry, I'll Protect You (One shot collection)

by Mu_fangirl



Series: Midam and Dongwook [2]
Category: Korean Actor RPF, Produce X 101 (TV), Silver boys (Fandom)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_fangirl/pseuds/Mu_fangirl
Summary: The story and characters was based on the first one but this one was only one-shot collection about their stoey after the incident.So much fluff





	1. First

Since that time they made love, they hadn't been doing it again. Firstly because Dongwook was busy, shooting his new drama and stuff. Secondly Midam seemed to lose his courage again. He wanted to do it but he didn't dare to ask first. But he could sense that Dongwook wanted the same thing and maybe he was scared for rejection.

 

Midam was watching his favorite drama on tv when Dongwook came home. It was past one in the night and Dongwook wouldn't be home for another hour.

"Oh hyung, you're home already?" asked Midam

"Of course baby, don't you like it?" asked Dongwook, "Of course I do" said Midam, approaching Dongwook.

Midam realized something off, "Hyung, are you drunk?" asked Midam, the alcohol smell was strong.

"Hmm? No?" said Dongwook, but the way he walked and talked showed it all. "You're drunk hyung. Lets get you cleaned up and then you can sleep" said Midam while he supported Dongwook's body from the side.

"Midam ah, you looked sexy tonight" said Dongwook while started kissing Midam's side face.

"Hyung stop it, not when you're drunk" said Midam, he tried to stand upright but it was hard at the moment.

Suddenly Midam was pinned to the wall just outside their bedroom. Dongwook's hand was next to his shoulder, traping him.

"Hy... Hyung? What are you doing?" asked Midam, "Why? Don't you want to do it with me?" asked Dongwook, started kissing his face.

"No... Not like this hyung... Please, you're scaring me hyung" said Midam, tried to push Dongwook's body with both of his hands.

Feeling irritated, Dongwook pinned Midam's hands to the wall. "Don't fight me baby, or it'll be hurt" warned Dongwook.

Midam was already trembling, he was so scared. The look on his eyes was the same with Minhyuk's, full of lust. "Hyung please, no... You're hurting me" said Midam as his tears began to fall.

But just like Minhyuk, they seemed to deafen their ears. Even he wouldn't stop with all pleadings.

Dongwook moved to his neck, leaving hickeys here and there and Midam tried to hold his voice down. He didn't want any of this, not if Dongwook was drunk.

Dongwook let Midam's hands go as he used both of his own hands to grope on Midam's body. "No hyung!" cried Midam while pushing Dongwook as hard as he could.

Because Dongwook was drunk, he lost his balance easily and Midam saw this as a chance. As Dongwook's body was jerked away, Midam ran from him fast. He ran into their bathroom and locked the door.

He sat on the corner of the bathroom, far from the door. "Midam ah, opened the door!" said Dongwook while banging the door.

Midam's body became more trembling than ever from the fear and the coldness of the bathroom . It was like the incident with Minhyuk was repeated again.

He pulled his legs closer to his chest as he hugged them. His tears wouldn't stop for a bit.

Finally the banging on the door stopped as he heard Dongwook's steps getting away.

"Stop it" murmured Midam as the images of the incident with Minhyuk played over and over again in his head.

He didn't know how long he was there but he started to feel really dizzy. He tried to open his eyes but the world seemed to spin around him.

He couldn't hold it anymore as his body fell to the hard surface of the floor and the darkness engulfed him.

  
_________________

  
It was already morning when Dongwook woke up. He moved his hand to his side, planning to hugged Midam but suprised when he found no Midam on his side.

"Where is Midam?" asked Dongwook, its still morning. But then the memories from last night came flowing to his mind.

"Oh God, what have I done?" said Dongwook while rushing into the bathroom.

"Midam ah, baby? Are you in there? Please let me in. I'm so sorry" said Dongwook while knocking the door. But he got no reply and it worried him.

"Midam ah? Are you there? You are alright, right?" asked Dongwook but still not reply.

He looked at the watch and it showed 7 a.m. and it meant that Midam was inside for hours. Last night because he couldn't get his mind right, he forgot to raise the room heater.

"Midam ah, hyung is sorry. Can't you just please open the door?" asked Dongwook

But because the lack of reply and it made him worried, he chose to knock the door off. Then what he saw inside terrified him. Midam was lying unconsciously on the ground. His face was pale and his hands were cold.

"Midam ah, wake up baby!" said Dongwook while shaking his body but no avail.

So Dongwook lifted Midam's light body and he brought hik to their bedroom. Soon after he put Midam on the bed, he dialed his privated doctor's number and asked him to came as soon as possible.

While waiting, he changed Midam's clothes then he wrapped him inside a thick blanket.

"Midam ah, I'm sorry" said Dongwook.

  
\-----------------

"He's fine now, you may company him but don't stressed him yet. Apparently he fainted from the cold and also from the overwhelming stress" said doctor as he started to pack his things.

"Alright, will do. Thank you so much doctor" said Dongwook

"Anytime" said doctor, giving one last pat on Dongwook's shoulder before he went out.

 

 

Dongwook slowly caressed his face, his baby was kind and pure for him and he hurt him.

He also hated himself for that, but last night he was really drunk. The whole crew was having a party as the filming has ended and they were having this challenge. Sadly Dongwook lost and had to drink a lot.

Midam started to moved as he slowly regained his counscious back.

The first thing he did when he had realized that Dongwook was beside him was backing away as far as he could but Dongwook tried to hold him.

"No! Don't touch me hyung!" yanking his hand away. "Alright, I'm sorry Midam ah, I really do" said Dongwook

"You hurt me hyung. I told you to stop but tou just kept going. It hurt hyung" said Midam

"I know, you may hate me. And I don't mean to justify my actions but I was really drunk last night" said Dongwook, as he started to cry.

Midam was a bit surprised to see him crying which is rarely. But he kept silent.

"I'm sorry Midam ah, but please don't leave me. I can't leave without you. You can punish me but don't walk way from me. Please I'm begging you" said Dongwook.

Slowly Midam went near Dongwook and he wiped his tears away. " Midam ah.." Dongwook was surprised.

"Don't cry hyung..... I forgive you... and I'm sorry too hyung" said Midam

"Why are you sorry baby?" asked Dongwook,"I know you want to do it again with me but I'm scared again" saida Midam, feeling guilt as his boyfriend was.

Dongwook pulled Midam closer as he laid both of them of the bed. "No need to be sorry for that. I understand you" said Dongwook. Midam was too good and kind.

They looked at each other eyes as their showed their love. No words needed. Slowly but surely, Midam leaned in and kissed Dongwook's lip.

They kept going as Dongwook was on top of him. "Are you sure Midam ah? We don't have to rush" said Dongwook.

"I want to try hyung. I want this but..." Midam couldn't finish his words "be gentle? I'll do that" said Dongwook.

Midam nod gave Dongwook permission to kiss him again. Moving to his earlobe than his neck. Wiping last neck hickeys with the new one.

That night as they united their body, their love was made again.

 


	2. Second

Every couple must have had their fight. And that was exactly what happened to them right now.

Midam was getting more sensitive and Dongwook was getting more tired from his schedules and the fight. He usually too tired to respon and it was making their fight got bad.

The topics of their fights were variuos but mostly a simple thing. For example when Midam asked him if he had eaten but Dongwook just shrugged him off and told him he would eat later. Midam saw this as he didn't care about what Midam did for him then Dongwook said he was exaggerating.

Sometimes they ended their fight nicely but sometimes they didn't at all. Dongwook had to leave quickly and he just walked out.

The actual reason why Midam was getting more sensitive was because the lack of sleep he got. He had been getting more nightmare lately but he didn't want to bother his boyfriend further. Even he realize that it only made them worse. Apparently he just couldn't be fully-healed as he expected.

He kept dreaming about the incident and about Dongwook who saw him as a disgusting person and eventually left him.

  
Well there was one night when he was trashing around in the bed and ended up waking with muffled-scream. But Dongwook, who was dead tired, told him to keep quiet and to go back to sleep without even looking at Midam who was having teary-eyes.

It was such a misunderstanding and yet it was the only thing needed to make everything got worse.

 

"Cut the crap already Midam ah!" said Dongwook.

"Me? You should look at the mirror!" said Midam

"What did you say? I'm not the one who rejected the kiss!" said Dongwook

"So its my fault then? You don't get to do that hyung. You're the one who have been shutting me out then suddenly you want to forget it just like that? I also have a feeling hyung" said Midam

"No Midam! You ARE the one who keep shutting me out. You always like that, keeping everything to yourself" said Dongwook

"Maybe because I don't have someone to share with!" said Midam

"You have me Midam ah! You're being ridiculous right know!" said Dongwook.

"Really?! When was the last time you talked to me hyung?" asked Midam

"You know I'm tired Midam ah but even with all that I still tried to reach to you" said Dongwook

"But in the end it was always a fight" said Midam

"Don't blame me in this thing Midam ah!" said Dongwook

"I am not blaming you hyung, so you see this whole thing as 'blaming time'?" asked Midam

"Then what the hell do you want?" asked Dongwook

"Wah you're really unbelievable" said Midam

"Ya Lee Midam!" called Dongwook

"What?!" asked Midam

"This won't do" said Dongwook as he grabbed his jacket, wallet, and his mask.

"Where are you going?" asked Midam, clearly irritated.

"We both need some time to cool our head" said Dongwook

"Don't run from this hyung" said Midam but Dongwook just kept going. He ignored Midam's shouts.

The moment Dongwook slammed the door, Midam finally let his guard down. He fell to floor as his tears kept flowing out.

  
\----------------

It had been five hours since Dongwook stormed out from their apartment.

Midam had calmed down and now he was really worried. Don't get him wrong, he loves and cares for Dongwook so much but sometimes he felt didn't get the same thing from Dongwook.

He tried to call him but didn't get picked up. He also left a message saying 'I'm sorry, come home please' but no sign of reply or even being read.

Now he missed him bad. He wasn't sure who took the blame here but he would apologize first if it could make things better again. Well actually it was always like this. Most of the times, Midam would end up apologizing first.

Midam took Dongwook's sweater who was hanging on the chair and changed his clothes with it. But because the sweater was way too big for him so it was falling into his shoulders, showing his collarbone up to half of his shoulders.

His white skin was showed but he didn't really care. He inhaled Dongwook's scent from the sweater. He loves Dongwook's cologne so much.

He eventually fell asleep on the couch, he was really tired after all.

  
\-------------------------

After Dongwook called his manager, they went out to a restaurant. As much as he wanted to be alone, he didn't want to end up causing trouble plus he needed a friend to share.

His manager kept his mouth shut as Dongwook kept rambling about what happened between him and his boyfriend lately.

Finally when Dongwook was done, he simply said, "He loves you so much Dongwook ah" said his manager

"Really?" asked Dongwook, "Allright, who apologize first when you fight?"asked his manager " Midam did" said Dongwook

"You fought, but has he ever ask for a break up?" asked his manager earning a shake from Dongwook

"I think he loves you so much but he was also stressed out. I think he come to a self-conclusion that you don't love him" said his manager

"But I do hyung, I really do" said Dongwook

"Did you showed him? You have to remember Dongwook ah, he had been going something really horrible that his mind probably fool him" said his manager, and it hit him like a train.

"Remember in the first place, why he was kidnapped again." said his manager

"It was beacuse of me...... Oh God what have I done?... I need to go home hyung" said Dongwook

"I'll drive you home" said his manager

 

 

  
"Show him that you love and care but not out of pity alright?" said his manager

"Will do hyung. Thank you so much" said Dongwook, rushing into his apartment.

When he stepped in, the apartment was really quiet. He walked into the living room and found his baby was sleeping on the couch.

If they weren't it these situations, Dongwook would definitely squeal at the sight. Midam looked really cute in his sweater.

He gently lifted Midam's body and brought him to their bed before he changed himself into a comfy clothes. After that, he joined Midam in bed, hugging him tight wich actuallu woke Midam up.

"Hyung? You're home? Or is this a dream?" asked Midam

"Its me baby" said Dongwook, "You call me baby again" said Midam

"I'm sorry hyung. I know I have been acting like a kid" said Midam, "I'm sorry too baby. I haven't been the best boyfriend" said Dongwook. For the nnth time, Dongwook realized that Midam was too good and too kind for his own.

"I don't need the best boyfriend hyung, just need you to stay with me and ..... love me" said Midam, putting his head on Dongwook's chest as he hugged him tight.

"I always love you baby, never stop even for a moment" said Dongwook, hugging Midam back.

"Thank you hyung, love you" said Midam as he drifted to sleep.

"Love you too" said Dongwook, giving Midam's head one last peck before he joined him, drifting into his sleep.


	3. Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Minhyuk escaped from the jail

"I'll be going now Midam ah" said Dongwook while grabbing his bag.

"Be safe and have a good day hyung" said Midam, "You too" said Dongwook, planted a quick kiss on Midam's lips.

As soon as Dongwook walked out, he went back to his cleaning time. Currently there were so much dust in there.

Midam was cleaning the couch when he heard the door opened. "Dongwook hyung? Is that you? Do you left something behind?" asked Midam half-shouting, he kept focused on the couch.

'Strange?' thoughts Midam as he didn't get any reply.

Right when he looked up, he saw the man who had caused the worst of his worst nightmare, Lee Minhyuk, leaninv to the wall across him with his smirk

  
"W.. why.. ar.. are you here? W... what.. are.. you doing?" asked Midam, he couldn't even say something right.

"What else the reason could be baby, I'm here for you of course. Don't you miss me?" asked Minhyuk taking one step closer and Midam taking one step back.

"No... You're supposed to be in jail... How?" asked Midam, "Doesn't matter anymore... I just can't forget how good you are" the only answer Minhyuk gave.

"W.. What will you do to me? You shouldn't be here.. Please leave!" said Midam, he tried his best not to tremble.

"Or what?" asked Minhyuk, catching Midam who was just about to run in time.

"No! No! Let me go!..... Help me! Someone please help me!" screamed Midam.

But Minhyuk was quick to put his right hand around Midam's mouth, preventing him from making loud voices.

Soon he was pinned down on the couch with Minhyuk's body was on him.

'No... Please... Not again..' begged Midam in his heart. He clearly didn't want to be raped again. His tears was already flowing out.

He tried to fight Minhyuk's grip but it was useless, he only wasted his energy.

"I miss this baby, you and me together" whispered Minhyuk next to Midam's ear.

Midam was shaking his head violently, the hell he would miss something like that. His head was already throbbing mess. He couldn't fight anymore but he also didn't want to give up.

Minhyuk's free hand slowly went into under Midam's clothes. His touch was aggresive and rough, Midam hated it so much.

Seeing some ways to escape, he wasted no time and did it rightaway. He kicked Minhyuk's groin as hard as he could which made Minhyuk groaned in pain and let Midam go.

But Minhyuk was quick again to chase him and able to made Midam fell into the hard floor. He pinned the poor boy under him again, this time with so much force.

Midam was really scared, the look in Minhyuk's face was pure anger and hatred. "You slut!" cursed Minhyuk, kissing Midam roughly, he even bit Midam's lip until it bled.

As Minhyuk moved to his neck, Midam looked away from the beast, he looked anywhere but the beast. He also closed his eyes tightly, hoping this was a dream.. They were both busy on their own that they didn't hear the sound of the door.

It was when Dongwook dropped his bag loudly to the floor that they finally realized Dongwook's presence. Midam opened his eyes immediately and was looking eye to eye with Dongwook while Minhyuk just smirked. Dongwook froze in his place, still understanding what just happened.

"Hyu... hyung... hhelphh please" begged Midam as he tried to stabilize his breathe. "BASTARD! What the hell?! Get off him!" The moment Dongwook heard the broken and desperate sound of his boyfriend, he stormed from his place and pushed Minhyuk really hard.

"Midam ah! Are you hurt?" asked Dongwook, stupid question indeed but that the only thing came out from his mouth.

There was nothing but fear in Midam's face. He was so frightened. Dongwook helped the boy to sit and was about to lift him when Minhyuk suddenly attacked him, making both of them fell.

"The hell!" cursed Dongwook, returning the favor. Midam could only sat there and watch them beating each other.

"Midam ah! Baby! Close your eyes!" ordered Dongwook. Well Midam did as he was told but he also covered his ears, slightly pulled his hair, as he brought both of his legs closer to his chest.

His body wouldn't stop trembling and his mind wouldn't stop replaying his memories either.

Midam didn't know how long it was but then suddenly there was a hand on his knee.

He flinched and tried to backed away before the voice of Dongwook came flowing to his ears.

"Hyu..hyungggg" cried Midam, throwing himself to Dongwook.

"Ssshhhh..... Its okay.. I'm here... I'm here" said Dongwook, hugging Midam tight.

  
"What the heck has happened?!" the sound of Dongwook's manager startled both of them. His manager was waiting in the car but Dongwook was taking so long so he decided to go after him.

"He was tresspasing this apartment, it was really a good thing I left my script behind" said Dongwook

"You didn't kill him right?" asked his manager

Minhyuk was laying unconsciously with his full-bruised face. And the manager's question actually brought Midam's attention.

"No I didn't, but I should have." said Dongwook, clearly thre was anger in his voice.

Midam was hesitant but he wanted to see how bad Minhyuk condition was, so he tried to peek over Dongwook's body but quickly being stopped by Dongwook.

"Don't Midam ah, Don't look at him baby" said Dongwook, which made Midam trembled again, "He.. called me.. that.. again" said Midam

"I'm sorry Midam ah, hyung should have make sure you are safe here and I know that he have said that word but... I want you to only remember how you feel when I called you that,again. Can you do that baby?" asked Dongwook

"I'll try" said Midam, his body still had a light tremble.

Suddenly Midam was really sleepy, his body still felt weak and his mind was tired. All of these was overwhelming him.

Slowly his eyes was getting heavier and heavier before they finally closed as he completely leaned on Dongwook.

"I called the police, they are on their way" said his manager, Dongwook didn't even realize that his manager went out.

"Ssshhh.. He is sleeping hyung" said Dongwook.

"Sorry.... Bring him to your room will ya? I'll cancel your schedules today." said his manager which earned a nod from Dongwook.

"Thank you hyung. And please take care of that bastard over there okay?" asked Dongwook, "Do not let me go near him or I'll kill him with my own hands" said Dongwook.

"Okay" said his manager.

Slowly Dongwook lifted Midam's body and took him to their room. Putting Midam's body on their bed gently before he joined him.

The moment he hugged his boyfriend, Midam snuggled to Dongwook's body, inhaling Dongwook scent aa Dongwook sang some lullaby.

\----------------------------

Midam was awake when he felt no one was beside him and it kinda drove him panick but soon calmed down when Dongwook walked out of bathroom.

"Oh you're awake. Wanna eat?" said Dongwook

"No.." Midam voice was small

Dongwook joined him again on bed as he pulled Midam's body closer. "I'm sorry Midam ah. I should have protected you" said Dongwook

"Don't apologize hyung. You've done nothing wrong" said Midam, looking at Dongwook's beautiful eyes.

"Love you Midam ah" "Love you too hyung"

Dongwook leaned in and kissed Midam's wounded lip but somehow Midam didn't felt hurt.

Soon the kiss was heated up and their hands start to grope each other body.

Suddenly Dongwook stopped all of his moves, "Can you do this?" asked Dongwook, "Yes hyung... Please erase his trail on me" begged Midam as they continue the kiss.

That night, the room and all the things in there were the witness of their love as their they united their body.

 

 


	4. Last

"Midam ah, you remember about our trip tonight right?" asked Dongwook, chewing his breakfast.

"Of course I do" answered Midam, accepting the food that Dongwook fed him. "Have you packed?" asked Dongwook

"Should I? Are we going somewhere far? Are we gonna stay there in a long time? Why are we going in night?" asked Midam, "Calm down baby, I promise you this place won't do any harm to you.... But yes its quite far and just bring your clothes just in case okay? Bring some but not a lot, oh and don't forget about your jacket" said Dongwook

"Alright, I'll pack after you leave" said Midam, "Good, my things were already in the car so it's just yours left" said Dongwook, putting his dirty plate on the sink.

"See you tonight, I'll pick you up at 10 or 11" said Dongwook "Love you" said Midam, "Love you too" said Dongwook back.

  
\----------------------

"Midam ah lets go!" said Dongwook "Lets go!" said Midam.

"No, I'll carry this, you just walk freely" said Dongwook when Midam was about to brought his suitcase with his own hands.

"Thank you hyung" said Midam, giving a quick peck on Dongwook's lip.

 

  
They didn't talk, only enjoying the music from the radio. It was a nice silent.

"Midam ah, you can sleep" said Dongwook who noticed Midam yawning and rubbing his eyes cutely.

"But I don't feel good if I sleep and you don't" said Midam

"Its okay baby, I promise. You don't have to feel that way, but I feel thankful though" said Dongwook

"Alright thank you hyung" said Midam who really couldn't hold his eyes open again.

Not even five minutes had passed, yet Midam was already in his dreamland. He was sleeping soundly next to Dongwook who entangled his right hand with Midam's left hand. It was indeed quite dangerous but Midam was holding his hand tightly and he also felt comfortable this way. But eventually he had to let go his hand.

Dongwook glaced over Midam and the boy looked very cute and innocent, he couldn't believe that he had to go something really horrible.

When he saw Midam shivered from the cold, he quickly reached out to the jacket on the backsit and cover Midam's body with it.

\-------------------------

"Midam ah, wake up baby" said Dongwook while shaking him gently.

"Hooam... Are we there yet?" asked Midam, rubbing his eyes cutely.

"Yeah we're here" said Dongwook, caressing Midam's hair.

"Hyung, you're messing with my hair" whined Midam making Dongwook wanted to eat him but instead he pulled Midam closer and kiss his temple quick.

"You love it, don't lie baby" said Dongwook, "Alright, I do love it" said Midam, couldn't exactly contain his smile.

"Where are we?" asked Midam. "See by yourself" said Dongwook, while opening the car's door.

  
"Hmm... I know this smell.... We're at the beach?" asked Midam, voice sounded really bright.

"Yes we are baby. We're near the beach actually 'cause we will be dropping our bags at our inn first" said Dongwook, "Wonderful, can't wait" said Midam, jumping excitedly.

 

 

"Midam ah? Are you tired?" asked Dongwook as soon as he put their bags down.

"Little? How about you hyung? I should be asking you the question" said Midam, earning "I'm good" from the latter.

"Well, we still have some hours left before the sunrise, what do you want to do?" asked Midam, "Lets just lay down on the bed and talk" said Dongwook

So that was what they did, they both lay down on the bed as Dongwook wrapped his hands around his lovely boyfriend.

"Midam ah..."

"Hyung, if you want to talk about those 'accidents', please don't... I really don't want to remember about that now" said Midam, he interrupted Dongwook before he said anything further.

"Alright baby, I won't" said Dongwook, "Promise?" asked Midam, his voice sounded really cute, "Promise" replied Dongwook, kissing Midam's head gently.

"Hyung..." called Midam, "Yes? What's wrong?" asked Dongwook.

"Are you disgusted with me?" asked Dongwook, looking straight into Dongwook's eyes.

"How many times should I tell you Midam ah, I'm not and never will" said Dongwook. "Listen to me Lee Midam.., to me, you are the greatest thing I ever have and nothing would change that. Don't listen to others, listen to me only" said Dongwook.

Midam looked closely to Dongwook's eyes and he could only see sincerity. "But I am already a disgrace hyung... I am dirty" said Midam, tears gathered in his eyes.

"You're still perfect in my eyes" said Dongwook as he leaned closer and kissed Midam, no lust only love.

"Should I erase his trace.... again?" asked Dongwook "Yes please" answered Midam.

"I love you Lee Midam" said Dongwook as their kiss turned with more lust, "Love you too Lee Dongwook" said Midam.

\------------------------

"Hyung the sun is so beautiful right?" asked Midam, leaning into Dongwook's body

"Yes, just like you" said Dongwook "Stop it hyung, you're making me shy" said Midam

"Really? I won't stop then" said Dongwook, kissing Midam's right cheek.

For them, as long as they had each other, then it was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> How is the chapter?


End file.
